The Curious Case of Mr Anderson
by Castiel'sBestFriend
Summary: Dean meets someone at school and someone meets Dean. He claims to know things. But who is he really?
1. new pupil

Sam and Dean walked down the corridor of yet another new school and little did Dean know it, but their feelings were mutual. Why am I here, why another school, can't face the kids staring, judging like they know us. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and gave him the usual dialogue knocking off the points in his head as he went. Dean's only job was to protect Sam, no matter what the cost.

"Got your butterfly knife?"

"Yes"

"Lunch?"

"yes"

"Remember Sammy, don't tell them anything, don't get close, and most importantly, be safe."

" Okay okay! Are we done now Dean! Seriously, I know all this stuff already I'm not three you know and don't call me Sammy."

" You were once, and I do it for my own benefit as well settle my nerves, I need to look out for you, Sammy" Dean grinned, every word of it was truth but Sam didn't need to know that Dean relied on him so, keeping the couldn't care less attitude made Sam think that was exactly what it was. And behind Dean's ever cheerful grin, was his greatest fear, the fear that one day, Sam. His little Sammy. Wouldn't be able to look back at him the same way, and smile, very much alive and well.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, grinning.

The two parted ways and Dean entered the class room.

Teacher POV:

The day was dull, I was blabbing on about how there was a new pupil and they were "To treat him nicely" yeah right, he would be lucky not to get the crap beaten out of him before lunch. Which I would do everything in my power to prevent. This school was rough. Not exactly up to standards, but it never asked questions. Just educated those who wanted, no fuss given.

The Door opened and I sat up, merely out of curiosity and my eyes widened when I saw the young man who walked in.

He was relatively handsome despite his height, his clothes seemed like they were the only ones he had, torn and worn, but clean none the less. But it was his eyes that caught my attention, they were deep green and captivated me completely and I knew he was the one everyone was talking about. The man that would change the world.

Unaware of my surroundings I stood up. This boy would become a legend saving the world and he didn't even know it yet. He looked around the class room, taking in the minor details, how pretty the girls were in the class, who the jocks were, where he would sit, who he would talk to, who he would give his cell number to. All these decisions seemed so important to him. But if only he knew the decisions he was to make were so much more.

I snapped out of it when he started shifting his weight awkwardly.

I stammered trying to relive Dean Winchester of this awkward situation.

" err, everyone, this is Dean W -" Correcting myself quickly and hoping nobody would notice that I hadn't looked at the register before saying his first name. " – Johnson."

The pupils were half asleep anyway they didn't notice, but he did. He glared right at me his eyes questioning and again I found myself staring in fascination and pity, on what this boy's future would become. And he looked straight through me.


	2. Crystal Blue

"err, everyone, this is Dean W- Johnson." The strange teacher said

"I'm Mr Anderson and I will do my best to teach you."

"Okay, so this was weird… This teacher nearly called me Winchester and keeps staring at me like he knows something." Dean tipped his head sideways and checked out the blonde chick in the corner, they would probably be in the janitors cupboard before the end of the day, heck! Dean was counting on it, nothing quite like first impressions. It all seemed a bit stupid though. Was this what they considered cool? Hooking up with someone you don't even know? At least it would be a distraction.

"Dean, is there anything you would like to tell us something about yourself?"

To hell he didn't! They would probably have him in a loony bin before he finished the werewolf story from the summer! But strangely he felt that this teacher knew he wasn't going to say anything. It was the way Mr Anderson's crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce his very soul with pity. It unnerved Dean. In fact, it terrified him how someone could look at him with such anguish and admiration.

"Not really"

This strange man smiled knowingly. But what does he know? Dean asked himself.

"Okay then Dean, take a seat"

Dean walked through the class room and winked at the blonde before taking a seat behind this rather large guy wearing a football shirt.

Throughout the lesson, Dean kept catching Mr Anderson's eye. Something was wrong, he could sense it. There was something about this man which didn't make sense. Something that made him look at Dean as though he knew something terrible and life changing. And what if he did? What then?


	3. Pure

Lunch

Student POV:

"I'm telling you man! Mr Anderson looked at the new kid and almost did a double take!" I couldn't believe it, this new pupil was bad ass scary and handsome all mixed into one and he still managed to be trailed by the cheerleaders. It wasn't fair! And then there was the way Mr Anderson looked at him and it was just beyond creepy, who looks at someone like that! If I didn't know better I would say he was in awe. Of course I do and this Dean kid is a jerk who cares nothing more that protecting his little brother….

Previously

"Hey look at that new kid!"

I looked and saw this kid with wrecked clothes and a bag twice the size of him with his brown messy hair covering his eyes. The kid was a midget. Barely half my size and he had a slight limp. It was pathetic.

"What a midget, we can so take him down!"

We surrounded him and backed him into the lockers. I was starting to get a bit nervous, this kid wasn't even shaking, not a nervous flick of the eyes. Nothing. He just looked at us blankly.

"JONES!" I froze and spun round expecting to see a teacher but the person I saw may not have been a teacher but his fury was radiating of him. I would have rather have had a teacher ambush me than this guy.

"YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" I hesitated, I mean this new kid Dean, clearly cared a lot about his brother but I had my pride to think about!

"What? You going to make me?" Dean's eyes grew darker and for the first time I heard the midget, I guess Dean's brother, speak anxiously.

"Dean…." The kid warned. Almost pleading.

"Yeah Dean! What you going to do? Hit me!" The impact hit me like a train and I was dazed, before I had the chance to work out what was going on punches started raining down on me. I found myself cowering on the floor, desperate for the punches to stop.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roared the small kid.

"NO SAM! NOBODY TREATS YOU LIKE THAT, YOU HEAR ME!" Dean yelled as he continued to beat me.

"YES I HEAR YOU DEAN. BUT IT'S NOT WORTH KILLING HIM!" The small kid I guess was called Sam, screamed and rugby tackled his brother off me.

I gasped and felt a ripple of pain run through me as my mates hauled me to my feet.

Back in the present

I didn't really want to remember the rest. I was still throbbing from the punches and the humiliation. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I swivelled round, expecting some more snide comments.

My eyes widened when I saw the man himself. Dean Johnson. He looked at me straight in the eyes and for once. I felt disgusted with who I was.

"Look man, I'm sorry for the face. But if I had the choice to change my decision in beating the crap out of you I would make the same call. I mean, he's family and no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change."

I groaned, this was all I needed.

"Anderson put you up to this, get you to apologize for smashing up my face?"

"No actually, it just felt like the right thing to do."

THIS GUY! I mean seriously! Who talks like that? 'no matter how bad it gets?' what the hell's that supposed to mean? Before I could even stop myself I found myself talking back!

"well, err, don't sweat it."

I felt ashamed that I had caved, and how I had wanted to thump a kid who looked half my age.

Dean turned round and walked away and in the far corner of the cafeteria I saw Mr Anderson, staring right at me, no wait, he was looking at Dean! Again! And again he was looking at him with admiration.

Mr Anderson POV:

I couldn't really believe what I was seeing. I knew Dean looked out for his brother and he was all he cared about but I never knew of his kindness. Never of how he was so selflessly caring of what his brother needed.

The way he just walked up to that bully without even being asked to and apologized outright. Dean really was quite something but seeing him before everything that's going to happen to him, for him to still be so, so good.

I really had to admit – although a lot of the others felt that he wasn't the one, the wrong guy – Dean has the kindest, purest soul that I have ever seen.


	4. On my Grace

It was the end of another day and instead of being worried about situations I hadn't sorted, the people I hadn't protected all I could think about was them. Sam and most importantly Dean Winchester. They didn't know who or what I was and it was essential that that stayed that way, otherwise the plan wouldn't play itself out the way everyone was hoping. I wanted to protect them, to protect them both from the horrors that were ahead of them, stop them from making the wrong decisions.

I followed them to the motel to make sure they got their safely then I disappeared to the place I found several months previously. It was a beautiful clearing in the middle of nowhere, where humanity had chosen to protect and there, I prayed.

"Father, should I stay and look out for them?" "Or should I go? I want to know them personally with everything that is intended for them. I've always felt more human than my brothers and sisters and for years I've tried to hide that and I promise, on my grace, that once I know them I will go back to just observing."

I turned around and went back to the school to mark some papers but I would get to know these two incredible boys, if I didn't I would regret it forever.

Dean POV:

Today went okay I guess, despite getting into a fight with that thug for threatening Sam. But that wasn't what was on my mind, I was wondering why Mr Anderson wouldn't stop looking at me. Had he seen me beat up James Jones? If that was what it was then if he spoke to me at least I would have an okay reason backing my actions. That couldn't be it, he was staring at me long before that. Who was he and how did he know who I was?


	5. Demons and God

Mr Anderson POV:

Dean was in my RE class today and I wanted to know more about him so I decided to give them a task that would show me more about him.

"Okay class, today we are looking at God. Is there a God? Dean what do you think?"

"No" His answer was blunt and cold. It raised my curiosity.

"Why do you think that Dean?" I didn't want to ask him such a personal question but I had to come across as a teacher.

" because… I believe in what I see and after everything I have seen, I've never so much as heard a whisper of God."

I bowed my head in shame. Why did I ask him that, he lost his mother to a demon, everyone he knows. I had to talk to him after, comfort him somehow show that I care. That someone cares.

Dean POV:

I hate it when people ask me about God, I don't see how they can have such blind faith in the man. He's not even around when your family are dying! Monsters are real though, they show up and I know they are defiantly more reliable than God because THEY exist God's just an adult Santa giving them someone to believe in when there isn't anyone at all.

There is no such thing. There are some legends that you file under bull crap. I've never seen so much as an angel let alone God. I believe in what I can see. I've seen things that most people couldn't even dream about with my own eyes, that's hard proof but after all this time, I've never seen anything that even resembles an angel. And if they did exist then I would have least crossed paths with them, or know somebody who had crossed paths with them.

But this man! The look on his face, like he knew me, like he knew what I would say but he didn't want to believe it even when he heard it… I guess I just found myself a case. The curious case of Mr Anderson. If that really is his name but I will find out. If it's the last thing I do I will find out who he is or what he is. One day.

He called to see me after class and I waited.

"Dean, look. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It wasn't right of me to do so. I'm sorry." Mr Anderson said.

I was so confused? Why was he apologising? He's a teacher after all. But it was nice that he felt he had crossed a line.

"Don't sweat it." I replied simply before turning and leaving him standing there staring after me.


	6. Secrets and files

Dean crossed the street back to the school. It was late but first thing first, he had to find out what the school knew about him. Dean crept round the deserted school, apart from a few cleaners but he could explain himself to them with out even lifting a finger. Once he found a window open out of sight of security cameras he hoisted himself up and squeezed through the window. The office was pristine, but it wasn't of any interest to Dean so he snuck out through the door and started looking for the principle's office. It wasn't the first time Dean had broken into a school and it wouldn't be the last. Once he had worked his way around the school, it was possible to find near enough anything. Dean crept silently around the school, the way his father had taught him to go unnoticed.

It took him a matter of minutes to find the principles office and unpick the lock. And then he was in. The office was small and unwelcoming. It smelt strongly of men's aftershave and hand sanitizer and there was a faint glow from the computer monitor. Pushing this all to the back of Dean's mind he crept towards the filing cabinet and eased it open.

Sifting through the files he quickly came across his own and he scanned through it.

Name: Dean Johnson

Age: 17

Status:

Father: John Johnson occupation: mechanic

Free lance work often leaving Dean alone to take care of his brother

Mother: Unknown – absent figure but rumoured to be dead.

Siblings: Brother – Samuel Johnson 13 – dependent upon his brother

Dean is a trouble maker with below average grades. Often found making a nuisance of himself with his female classmates. Dean has travelled from school to school and it is believed he has no true home. Overall Dean Johnson is an absent member of the class.

So that meant, the school only knew what they had told them and what they had picked up on. Dean slid the file back and decided it wasn't worth being here. It was clear that whatever Mr Anderson knew, he hadn't shared with the school. In a way this was a good thing because it meant that what ever he did know remained a secret but it also made it even harder for Dean to know what Mr Anderson knew. And he was determined to find out.


	7. The Man that said too much

Mr Anderson looked around the empty classroom. School hadn't started yet. But that didn't matter. He wasn't here for them. He was thinking about Dean. Dean Winchester. The boy with a destiny that would change the world. The boy that would change the world. Mr Anderson shifted uncomfortably as he walked around the desk. He wasn't comfortable in this body. It was small and the man was a nice guy but he didn't half complain.

There was a noise of someone clearing their throat and Mr Anderson turned to face them. It was Dean.

"Dean. Is there-" Dean cut him off mid-sentence

"Yes there is. Yes there is something you can do for me." Dean said calmly with a slight flicker of something Mr Anderson couldn't place his finger on. Anger? Fear? He didn't know.

"You can tell me exactly why you know what you know. And you know what I'm talking about". There was a slight sinister look about Dean as he started to approach Mr Anderson.

"No. Dean. I don't know".

Dean wiped his hand across his face and Mr Anderson could see what the look in his eyes was now. It was fiery determination. Dean wanted answers and he wasn't going to stop until he knew. But he could never know. Not yet.

Dean turned and leaned over the desk that Mr Anderson had positioned between them. His fists were white and he looked right into Mr Anderson's eyes.

"I'm sure you understand that it's important for me to protect my family so I'm just going to get straight to the point. How do you know my real name?" Dean said. He then leant back and started to gesture with his hands. "I mean when I first came into your class." "YOU" Dean said pointing deliberately at Mr Anderson. "Nearly called me- well it doesn't matter what you nearly called me. Just tell me why." Dean said looking up under his eyelashes his eyes wild with a burning determination to find out the truth.

Mr Anderson lost it.

"DEAN! I can not tell you why. No matter how much you wish to know. And you should treat me with some respect. With everything my kind as done for you it's the least you could do" He said now towering over Dean and looking down his nose at him. The stony look in his eyes however, swiftly softened and he turned his head to look directly at dean.

"I'm sorry. But you cannot know."

A small crease formed in between Dean's eyes and he began to pace.

"How do you mean your kind? Does this mean you're not human?"

Mr Anderson realised his mistake and looked down and replied

"It would not do well on your part for you and your family to hunt me Dean. I mean you no harm. But that does not mean I won't try to defend myself if you do."

"What are you? Demon? Shape shifter?" Dean said his eyes angry.

Mr Anderson turned to look at Dean. "You do not know of me. Yet. But you will. One day." He paused and turned to look out the window and sighed. "I like to think that we will be friends. I have been informed of your future Dean Winchester. And I hope to be there for you and your brother." He said turning to face Dean again who was now utterly bewildered. What was this man talking about? If he even was a man…

"I would never be a friend of a monster." Dean spat.

Mr Anderson walked around the desk that was separating them.

"I'm not a monster Dean. Just promise me you will be careful. Your future holds many decisions and for your sake you must think it's the right one."

Dean barely hesitated before he replied:

"Any decision I make is in the best interests of Sam's safety." He was confused. What could his future hold?

Mr Anderson smiled before he looked at Dean right in the eyes with a look of knowing in his eyes. But that wasn't what was scaring Dean. People had told him he was in for a rough ride before. Sometimes Demons and it was always lies. But it was the fact that this man. Whoever he was, he looked scared.

"Even if it concerns your brother Dean." He pleaded. "Even if it concerns your brother PROMISE me. Promise me that you will make the right decision." Dean looked blankly into the man's blue eyes. Mr Anderson took Dean by the shoulders and shook him. "DEAN" The vacant look passed from Dean's eyes and he looked right at Mr Anderson. "I Promise." He said.

Mr Anderson released him and turned to the door. He had to leave. He shouldn't have even been here in the first place.

"WAIT" Dean called and Mr Anderson stopped.

"Just tell me your name." He said. Mr Anderson half turned to look at Dean and sighed.

"Cas." He said "My name's Cas".

And with that Castiel was gone. He'd told Dean too much. Far too much. But he wanted to know who he was. He had to know who Dean Winchester was for he was his destiny and his doom.


	8. That Trench Coat

Dean saw the trench coat of his beloved friend Castiel. Castiel. He was gone. Dean felt tears prick into his eyes as he picked up the filthy coat from the water and folded it neatly. He remembered a teacher of his. Mr Anderson. Dean's eyes grew wide. Mr Anderson had called him Cas. Said they would be friends. Told him to make the right decision.

Dean looked up at the sky and placed one hand over the trench coat. The trench coat that belonged to Castiel.

The stupid angel that always went out of his way for Dean.

Even if it was just to meet him.


End file.
